


Need You Now

by subculture



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subculture/pseuds/subculture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot can't stop thinking about the Gem keeping watch over her. Pearl notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Probably worth mentioning up-front that Pearl has a cock in this fic, in case that's not your jam.

As best she could tell, Peridot had been imprisoned by the Crystal Gems for only two and a half Earth weeks. It was nothing compared to the time she'd spent in transit on the way to Earth, but it somehow felt like eons. She was used to being cooped up for long periods of time - serving on spaceships or in maintenance hubs on colonized worlds - but never before had she had so little to _do_. She would have been happy keeping herself preoccupied with even the most menial of tasks, but here, in the tiny, bare room the Crystal Gems had thrown her in, all she could do was sit on the cold slab that was her "bed," stare at the wall, and think.

When they'd brought her back to their base, there'd been some commotion over what to do with her. Pearl had been the most vocal at first, trying to convince the rest of her team to destroy Peridot's physical form and keep her bubbled away. Peridot herself had been first to protest. "I'd rather be _smashed_ than be locked away like Lapis!" she'd yelled. She suspected Pearl would have been fine with that alternative, too.

In the end, it had been _Steven_ who had fought to keep Peridot intact. She was still baffled by the human's behavior, unable to figure out why, exactly, he seemed so eager to help her. She didn't complain though, instead staying silent as he plead her case. The Crystal Gems, for whatever reason, agreed to go along with his plan, and gave her a room in their Temple instead.

_Some room,_ she thought. It was more of a prison, as she was unable to leave of her own volition. Instead, the only glimpse of the outside world was when one of the Gems entered her room, usually to interrogate her about Homeworld's plans for Earth, or to learn more about some strange artifact they'd found and didn't understand. After two weeks of isolation, she started to wonder if this was any better than being bubbled.

They'd agreed to keep her in this room until they had managed to _rehabilitate_ her. Peridot scoffed at the notion. She doubted the Gems had even believed in the idea; it was clear to her that they just wanted to keep her as far away as possible while keeping Steven happy. Not that they'd let him near her, either, as Pearl was keeping her under a close watch.

Peridot eyed the camera mounted on the wall. Pearl had installed it as an extra precaution, to Peridot's displeasure. While the monitor was placed in the common area, so that any of the Crystal Gems could check up on their prisoner, Peridot had a feeling it was only Pearl who really kept watch. The pale Gem was obsessed with her, convinced her prisoner find some way to escape. Peridot couldn't understand why she was so paranoid. "I can't exactly break through these walls," she'd complained, "and what do you possibly think I could do without my hands, anyways?"

Peridot looked down at the ends of her arms, which felt like useless stumps without her fingers. The Gems had bubbled them right after they captured her. They may not have known all of the gadgets she had stored in them, but they seemed convinced something in them would allow her to escape. They were right, of course. Even worse, though she had no idea where they were, she could still feel and control them, which only reinforced how powerless she was in her cell, unable to reclaim the rest of her body.

Trapped alone, in the darkness, without anything to do, Peridot found herself thinking a lot about the Gems. Especially the one she imagined staring at her through the camera.

Peridot couldn't help but admit the traitorous Gem had been _terrifying_ in the battlefield, living up to the horror stories told by the few soldiers who had returned to Homeworld after the rebellion. When Peridot had studied for this mission, she read all of the tales of Rose Quartz's warrior she could find in the Homeworld archives. Even so, it was hard for her to imagine that the one who had smashed so many loyal Gems on the battlefield, who had destroyed _hundreds_ for her master's cause, had been a _pearl_. What could a meek, obedient Gem, defined only by their service to their master, do against an army?

When she first battled against the Gem, though, she quickly understood the stories. She was fierce, vicious, unflinching, never backing down. Peridot had managed to use that to her advantage before, easily tricking the overeager warrior, but when her luck had run out - Peridot had never felt so scared as when that spear had been pointed at her gem. Whatever quiet obedience had once been part of Pearl had clearly been swept away, replaced by something far more dangerous.

Peridot wondered whether that was true of the pearl's... other functions. She remembered the trashy romance novels that had helped her pass the time between her duties. They often featured a pearl and their master, as there were few things known to be more pleasurable to a Gem than a pearl's _unique_ anatomy.

It was well-known how loyally Pearl had served Rose on the battlefield. If she'd brought the same determination to her private chambers - well, Peridot couldn't help but feel jealous of the traitors' former leader.

The green Gem groaned, trying to put the thought out of her mind. _She's your captor,_ she reminded herself, _and the last thing you need is a new crush._ She shifted in her bed, turning away from the gaze of the camera. The thoughts continued to haunt her, though, as memories of those illicit novels and visions of her captor intermingled in her head. She'd spent many nights thinking of those stories, but this time, she wasn't dreaming of scenes of those pearls and their masters. Instead, she thought of herself tangled up with _that_ Pearl. She couldn't deny the traitor's beauty. Her long, thin frame, her elegant movements, her huge, blue eyes...

In her imagination, Peridot saw herself, on top of Pearl, _riding her_ , her robotic arms pinning down the Gem's shoulders. She could imagine the face of the pale Gem, the pearl's expression changing from anger to pleasure as she became unable to deny what Peridot was making her feel. Peridot wanted to bury the pearl's face between her thighs, wanted to force the proud warrior to give her prisoner the pleasure that was _expected_ of her class.

At some point during her fantasies, Peridot's arm slipped between her thighs. She was rubbing herself, her hard, cold forearms serving as crude alternatives to her hands. Even so, she instinctively tried to stroke herself with her fingers, their tips touching nothing but air. She cursed, but continued, unable to suppress her desires, her mind completely overtaken by her imagination.

She wanted to feel the warmth of the Gem's mouth on her cunt, the ecstasy of her tongue lapping at her clit. She wanted to _tease_ her captor, to deny her everything a pearl wanted from her master, the release that only Peridot would be able to provide...

She moaned, her movements _finally_ starting to feel good. She was sweating, even in the cold air of the cell, causing her uniform to cling to her skin. Her hair, already sprawling and tangled, was becoming even messier as she twisted and turned on her bed. Her breath was ragged and fast as she continued, the back-and-forth of her arm giving her more of a workout than she was used to. She doubted that she'd be able to keep up this pace long enough to finish.

Still, her fantasies continued unabated. _Pearl, naked save for that stupid ribbon tied around her, presenting herself as a present. Peridot, biting at the Gem's pale neck, causing Pearl to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pearl, staring up at Peridot atop her with those huge eyes, begging for more. Peridot, stroking and teasing the tip of Pearl's shaft with her hand, enjoying every moan and whimper as Pearl tried to cope with the sensation -_

The door to the room slid suddenly slid open.

Peridot jolted up with a start, reflexively pushing herself backwards against the wall of her cell, distancing herself from whoever was intruding. Beyond the open doorway, she could see the living room of the temple, lit only by moonlight coming in through the windows. While the lamp by her bed was too dim to see the approaching figure's face, Peridot knew from their thin frame exactly who it was.

Pearl stepped into the room, the door closing behind her with a quiet _thunk_. As she approached Peridot's bed on the far side of the cell, her face finally became visible in the light. Usually, Pearl's contempt for her prisoner was made plain by her expression, but now, she seemed more confused than angry.

Peridot waited for her to say something - anything - to break up what must have been the most awkward moment of her entire life. Instead, Pearl just stood there, gawking at her captive.

"Well? Do you want something?" Peridot snapped. _Maybe she wasn't watching on the monitor,_ she hoped. _Maybe she's here for some other reason._ Even so, she knew before Pearl opened her mouth that this wasn't a routine check.

"I didn't think you had... urges like that," Pearl said, as if trying to understand some sudden insight. "You... you always seemed so _robotic_ -"

Peridot felt her face get even more flush as she realized Pearl had, in fact, seen exactly what she'd been up to. "Of course I do!" she shot back. "Just because I'm not a _pearl_ ," she spit, giving her words with as much venom as she could muster, "doesn't mean that I don't have needs too."

Pearl stiffened at the implication, eyes narrowing. Peridot instantly regretted her words as the pale Gem's expression shifted from curiosity to something much darker.

"Really?" Pearl started to ask. She glanced down at Peridot's fingerless limbs. "Too bad you can't do much about it yourself, hm? Looked to me like you were having a tough time."

"W- well, not right now, because you _clods_ took my fingers, but..." She trailed off as Pearl took a few steps closer, bringing her to the edge of the bed. She was now hovering over her captive.

"Too bad you don't have a _pearl_ , isn't it?" Pearl's voice was lower and more controlled than Peridot had ever heard it before. "See," her captor continued, "a _pearl_ could satisfy you. A _pearl_ \- well, she'd be able to give you the kind of climax you never knew was possible."

Peridot's eyes grew wide. She hadn't imagined Pearl even capable of saying something so dirty.

Pearl continued, her voice low and surprisingly soft. "See, a pearl knows exactly how to please a Gem. Pearls know where to touch you, where to kiss you, where to _lick_ you, to leave you panting, and moaning..." Peridot found herself staring at the floor, trying to hide the astonishment on her face from her captor. Pearl's voice was _sultry_ now, making the green Gem's head spin.

Pearl placed two fingers under Peridot's jaw and gently pulled her head up, staring deep into Peridot's wide eyes. "A pearl would make you cum so hard that you'd be seeing stars for days." Peridot shuddered, both at the sudden contact, and the thoughts that Pearl was filling her head with.

Suddenly, Pearl withdrew, stepping backwards. Peridot realized with a start that she'd been leaning into Pearl's hand, and barely kept herself from tumbling forward off the bed. Instead, she fell backwards onto it, wincing as her head made contact with the wall.

Pearl smirked. "It's too bad there aren't any _obedient_ pearls around to help you with your _problem_ , huh?"

For the first time in her life, Peridot was too stunned to come up with a retort.

"Anyways, I suppose I should go back to my duties, and let you get back to yours. Seemed like you were making some progress; I suppose I shouldn't have interrupted." Pearl's voice was now light and cheery, obviously delighting in mocking her prisoner.

She turned to walk away, and Peridot finally found her voice. "W- wait!" She stammered.

Pearl looked back. "Hm?" She waited, expectantly, for Peridot to mutter her request.

"I... would... could..." Peridot stared at the floor as she struggled to come up with the words. "Could... could you help me?" She was aware the it was the most pathetic thing she'd said since meeting the Gems, and hated asking it, but her body seemed to demand she at least try.

Pearl turned back and looked down at her captive, arms crossed. "Two weeks ago, you were trying to kill us, and now you expect me to help get you off?"

The harshness of the words stung, but Peridot knew the Crystal Gem was completely in the right. Peridot didn't have anything to offer, other than herself. "Please," she begged, "I..." She inhaled, steadying herself before trying to make her attempt at a come-on. "I can make it worth your while."

"Really," Pearl deadpanned. "What can you do for me?"

In truth, Peridot had no idea. In her short existence as a Gem, she hadn't had much experience in matters like this, save what she'd learned from the illicit stories she'd passed the time with. "I... I can _serve_ you," she finally answered, wincing at her own words. _A peridot servicing a pearl. What would Yellow Diamond think?_

Pearl didn't reply, other than to walk back towards the bed, once again staring down at her captive. Peridot once again found herself looking at the floor, unable to meet her captor's piercing gaze.

"Fine," the Gem above her said, after a few long moments. Peridot looked up, daring to be hopeful for the first time since their encounter had started. Pearl was still staring daggers at her, but with a smirk instead of a snarl.

The thin Gem lowered herself onto the bed, crawling on top of her captive. Her long, skinny legs were splayed out around Peridot's, and she propped herself up with her arms, not quite resting on the trapped Gem's body. She leaned in next to Peridot's head, as if to whisper a secret. "You'll have to show me that you deserve this."

Peridot's eyes widened even further. Every rational part of her brain screamed that this had to be a trick. Her body's impulses protested, though, and she found herself asking, to her own surprise, "What do you want me to do?"

Pearl pulled back her head and flashed a narrow grin that sent a shiver down Peridot's spine. "Not much," she answered. She propped herself up on one arm and used her free hand to stroke Peridot's cheek. "Just do everything I tell you to."

Peridot swallowed her nervousness. "Uh, okay. I - I can do that."

"Good."

Pearl slowly pulled her hand down Peridot's neck. She traced it back across the Gem's collarbone, then down between her breasts, down her chest...

Peridot gasped as Pearl's fingers made their way between her thighs. Just the contact was enough to send a shockwave through her body, causing her back to arch and her hips to push themselves up into her captor's hand.

Even through her clothes, she knew Pearl could tell how wet she was already. Pearl hummed and mused, "Maybe you have more in common with pearls than you'd like to admit."

The green Gem scoffed, but knew better than to complain at this point. The last thing she wanted to do was anger Pearl further. Not when she was making Peridot feel like _this_. She tried to suppress the noises that were escaping her mouth - panting, whimpering, the occasional moan as as Pearl moved her fingers over her clit - but quickly found herself unable to control her body's reactions. She found herself pushing back in time against Pearl's hand, trying to draw out more feeling, more bliss -

Suddenly, Pearl removed her hand. Peridot whimpered (as quietly as she could) at the loss of contact.

"I told you, didn't I?" Pearl chided. "If you want more, you'll have to prove you deserve it."

"Th- then tell me what to do!" Peridot stammered, almost shouting. She needed _more_ , rubbing her thighs together just to get some slight relief.

Pearl sat up straight on Peridot's lap, grinning down at her captive. Peridot shuddered to imagine what she had in mind, but felt a strange excitement at the idea of servicing the Gem atop her.

"Hm... what could I do with you?" Pearl wondered aloud. She grasped Peridot's arms. "Not much use for these, of course, without your hands..." Her touch trailed up Peridot's shoulders and once again up her neck, which Peridot realized was now even more sensitive, causing her to tremble as Pearl's caress swept its way across. "But I do suppose you still have this big mouth, hm?"

Pearl dragged her fingers to Peridot's lips, dipping one in so it met Peridot's gritted teeth. "Yes... this could work," she murmured. She leaned over until her face was once again only inches from Peridot's. "Suck," she commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Cross-eyed, Peridot stared at the fingers pressed up against her teeth, slowly relaxing her jaw to let them in. _What possible pleasure could Pearl be getting out of this?_ she wondered. Still, she did as commanded, puckering her lips and allowing Pearl to move her two fingers gently back and forth. Pearl smiled for reasons Peridot couldn't even begin to understand.

"Good," she said. "Less teeth, though. And use your tongue."

Peridot adjusted, deciding it was better to suffer the humiliation now rather than have Pearl leave her alone again. She continued for a few moments, allowing Pearl's long, skinny fingers to reach deeper, almost to the back of her throat. She suppressed the urge to gag.

"You're... surprisingly adept at this, for someone who I'm guessing hasn't done it before."

As Peridot sucked, Pearl shifted so that she was straddling her prisoner's thigh. For the first time, Peridot could feel the length of Pearl's cock pressing into her. She gasped, feeling its size, as Pearl let out a satisfied hum, obviously enjoying both the pressure and the shocked expression on Peridot's face.

Pearl extracted her fingers from Peridot's mouth, trailing saliva behind them. She wiped them on Peridot's face, causing the Gem to wince and grimace at the unpleasant wetness. "I suppose you're ready, then."

She sat up, resting on her knees just beyond Peridot's feet. She touched the gem on her forehead, and, after a burst of light, now knelt completely naked at the end of the bed. Peridot's breath hitched as she looked up and down the thin body before her. She stared at Pearl's small, firm breasts, her nipples as blue as the flush on her cheeks, the curves of her taut chest and angular spine... and the cock standing firm between her skinny thighs.

It was _larger_ than Peridot had imagined, seeming almost disproportionate to the rest of the pale Gem's body. The tip was the same blue as her nipples, glistening with wetness. Peridot realized with a start that her captor must be as aroused as she was - surprising, considering her uncannily calm demeanor. "You want this, don't you?" Pearl asked, hand gesturing to her groin. Peridot could only nod, too ashamed to vocalize her desire.

Pearl crawled back over towards the other end of the bed, and Peridot trembled in anticipation as Pearl's lap hovered over her own. Instead of lowering herself, though, Pearl leaned back, sitting down on the back of her knees.

"I told you, you'd need to earn it first."

"W-what?" Peridot's eyes widened as she looked up at Pearl, not wanting to believe she'd heard her captor correctly.

"Suck. Like I taught you."

Peridot swallowed the complaints that rose in her throat, instead leaning forward, bringing her face towards Pearl's lap. She found herself only inches from Pearl's shaft, and stared at it with some awe. Pearl noticed her captive's hesitation and chuckled.

Peridot grimaced, wishing she hadn't made her excitement that obvious. _This is so humiliating,_ she thought, but she shifted forward anyway, letting her lips make contact, and opened her mouth just enough for her tongue to meet the tip. She could taste Pearl's precum, salty and sour, though she was surprised to find she enjoyed the flavor.

Her lips moved further down Pearl's shaft, her tongue trailing along the underside of it. She heard the pale Gem's breath hitch above her as she did. As she had with Pearl's fingers, Peridot began to bob her head back and forth, occasionally licking the shaft. Pearl tried to remain stoic, but couldn't stop herself from letting out the occasional choked pant or low groan. To Peridot's surprise, she _enjoyed_ the sounds her captor made. It was almost like the fantasies she had imagined - Pearl wilting under Peridot's touch - though their positions weren't quite what she expected.

Before long, Peridot had found a comfortable rhythm. Pearl softly gripped Peridot's wild hair as the Gem worked. She occasionally gave a further instruction - "less teeth," "more tongue" - or pushed Peridot's head down, forcing her prisoner to take more of her shaft. Peridot obeyed as ordered, trying hard to please Pearl, hoping she'd be rewarded in kind.

As Peridot picked up her pace, she wondered how much it would take before Pearl reached climax. Certainly, the descriptions she'd read had made a pearl's finish sound... messy. She didn't particularly want Pearl to cum in her mouth, or worse, on her _face_.

As if responding to Peridot's concern, Pearl suddenly pulled her hips back, her cock leaving Peridot's mouth with a wet _pop_. Peridot was happy for the reprieve, her jaw aching. She looked up expectantly at Pearl. Her captor had a _hunger_ in her eyes that hadn't been present before, like a switch had suddenly flipped on.

The pale Gem climbed on top of her prisoner once more, pushing her down flat onto the bed. Suddenly, Pearl was _tearing_ at Peridot's clothing, as if she had just now noticed it was in the way. "H-hey! There's a _snap_ -"

Peridot's protests were cut off by a sudden _rip_. She looked down, and saw the entire bottom half of her uniform had been torn off. The realization came alongside a sudden chill as the cool air of the cell made contact with her skin. "Faster this way," Pearl mumbled, tearing at the straps that held what was left of her captor's shirt in place.

Soon, Peridot was completely exposed, other than the pieces of her tights and sleeves pinned in place by her robotic appendages. Pearl looked over her approvingly, her eyes lingering on the green Gem's breasts and hips. Peridot felt her face grow flush. She realized for the first time that her captor may not only be doing this to humiliate her.

Pearl placed a hand on Peridot's finally-bare cunt, slicking her fingers with its wetness. Peridot moaned as Pearl dipped a long, skinny finger into her, then another. Pearl alternated between moving her fingers back-and-forth and side-to-side. Slowly, Peridot felt herself relax, the movements causing her to stretch just enough to allow Pearl easier access.

Pearl withdrew her fingers, wiping them on Peridot's thigh. Peridot reflexively let out a high-pitched whine at the loss, but quieted when she realized Pearl was moving above her. The pale Gem had shifted her hips so that her cock hovered between Peridot's thighs, and Peridot couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at it, anticipating what was to come.

Although Peridot thought Pearl wanted this as badly as she did, she suddenly seemed to stop and reconsider. Pearl bent down and once again whispered in Peridot's ear: "Tell me what you want."

"I..." Peridot gasped as Pearl's cock made contact with her cunt, slowly sliding up and down her folds. She whined and tried to shift her hips towards it, pulling it closer, but Pearl didn't take the bait.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," Pearl murmured.

"I need..." Peridot shuddered as the other Gem's cock slid over her clit - "I need your thing. In me. Please."

Pearl gently kissed Peridot on her gem. "Thank you for asking nicely," she said.

Suddenly, Pearl _thrust_ into the Gem under her, causing Peridot to cry out with a start. Even the most thorough fingering could not have prepared her for the sudden feeling of Pearl's cock, pressing deep within her. She found herself reflexively throwing her useless arms around Pearl, trying to grasp her shoulders with her fingers, to dig in for some stability. Instead, she just felt her fingers form two empty fists, wherever they were.

Even so, Peridot kept her arms wrapped around Pearl. Pearl began to _move_ , causing Peridot to grit her teeth, surprised by the amount of _pain_ it was causing her. _Shouldn't a Pearl's appendage be more suitably sized?_ she wondered. _Maybe this fit Rose Quartz better than it fit me..._

Another sudden thrust snapped Peridot out of her thoughts and caused her to gasp. "P... Pearl," she managed to squeak out, "You're _hurting_ me."

If Pearl had heard the complaint, she didn't seem to pay it any mind. She was moving her hips steadily now, holding onto Peridot's shoulders for added leverage. Peridot tried to relax and allow her in, to not grip so _tightly_ around Pearl's cock. She was panting, now, every thrust causing another sharp exhale and another wave of pain. Her back was arched, and her shoulders fully off the bed as she curled to try to hold on to her captor as best she could.

As Pearl continued, Peridot slowly found the pain giving way to something much, much closer to what she'd wanted. Pearl had adjusted her angle, slightly, and was now hitting _something_ inside of Peridot that the green Gem hadn't even known existed. Her cries of pain were giving away to high-pitched moans, with the occasional curse thrown in as she tried to verbalize her pleasure.

"P-Pearl!" she shouted. She was being _pounded_ now, Pearl thrusting into her mercilessly, her cock pulling nearly all the way out before crashing in again. It was like nothing Peridot had ever experienced before, like nothing she'd ever imagined she could ever feel.

Above her, Pearl spoke, her words interjected between her movements - "I told you" (thrust) "pearls know" (thrust) "how to do things" (thrust) "no one else did!" She grinned, seeming proud of herself.

Peridot wasn't sure to make of Pearl's sudden shift from tormentor to pleasurer, but she welcomed it all the same. She felt herself getting _close_ to the climax she'd been trying to get at what seemed like eternity, the pressure building inside her, the _thing_ inside her dizzying her head and causing her moans to turn to shouts. "F-fuck!" she yelled, "keep- keep doing- that-"

Pearl pulled her hand away from Peridot's shoulder and down between the pleading Gem's thighs. Peridot's mind reeled as Pearl placed two fingers on her swollen clit, timing the strokes of her fingers with the thrusts of her hips. Peridot couldn't even _think_ now, much less _speak_ , with Pearl now attacking her most sensitive places. All she could do was throw her head back and _scream_ as she felt her orgasm hit, waves of the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt crashing over her, her cunt tightening around Pearl's cock and her whole body seeming to _pulse_. She closed her eyes tight, seeing nothing but stars in the blackness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Peridot opened her eyes, blinking. She realized that she must have blacked out entirely for a moment. Pearl was still moving on top of her, and now was grabbing onto Peridot's _hair_ , trying to pull her captive closer in. Peridot's senses returned, and while she felt sore, she had to admit that Pearl's cock still felt _good_ inside her.

Above her, Pearl seemed frustrated by something, her mouth drawn in a taut line. She was thrusting wildly, and Peridot realized that she must have been trying to get some relief herself.

After a few more moments, Pearl pulled back, her soaked cock sliding out easily. For a moment, Peridot wondered if Pearl had given up on her climax. Peridot would be fine with that, and would welcome the chance for a rest...

Suddenly, Pearl gave another command. "Flip over. On your chest."

Peridot's mind was fuzzy and her limbs were shaking, but she managed to do as told, using the momentum of her hips to roll over onto her stomach with a soft thud.

Pearl looked at Peridot's truncated arms. "Can you... balance on them?" she asked, gesturing. Peridot gave a small nod in response.

"Get up, on your arms and knees."

Peridot did as commanded, rising with a wobble. Her hips were raised high in the air, and she felt as if she was _presenting_ her cunt to her captor, the thought making her feel slightly ashamed. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw a faint grin on Pearl's face.

"Good."

Pearl got up on her knees behind Peridot, her cock suddenly sliding against Peridot's cunt once again. From this angle, Peridot felt it rub up against her now-swollen clit, and gave another choked gasp.

Pearl grabbed Peridot's wide hips, stroking them slightly, clearly impressed with the display. This time, she slowly pulled Peridot back and down onto her cock, careful to angle it so that she could fit as much of it in as possible. Pearl pulled Peridot all the way down so that her rear was _resting_ on the thinner Gem's pelvis. Peridot felt the Gem behind her start to thrust, every movement of her hips causing a lewd _slap_ as their flesh contacted.

In this position, Pearl was filling even more of Peridot than before, and she was able to thrust harder and faster than when she'd been above her. Pearl kept one hand around Peridot's hip, pulling her backwards as her own hips went forward, while her other hand grabbed the back of Peridot's hair.

Even as spent as she was, Peridot couldn't help but feel even more aroused in this position than before. Her breasts hung heavy below her, swaying slightly as Pearl pounded against her body. Her legs and arms quivered, and never before was Peridot so glad to have robotic limbs, thankfully not feeling the soreness in them that organic muscles would. Before long, she was pushing _back_ into each thrust, trying to get _more_ of Pearl's cock buried inside of her.

Pearl must have noticed. "You want... more?" she asked, surprised.

"Y... yes," Peridot groaned, "please."

"Well, since you asked so politely..." Pearl moved a hand between Pearl's legs and once again found her sweet spot, her fingers softly stroking the tender flesh. Peridot groaned and lowered her head, no longer able to support her upper body, buckling under Pearl's touch.

Before long, she was climaxing again. This time, it had only been building for minutes, and yet it still felt almost as intense as the first. She only managed to stay upright by Pearl's tight grip around around her hip and thigh, pulling her back into each thrust. She was spasming at this point, her cunt contracting, but instead of blacking out, this time she stayed aware, prolonging her pleasure. The waves didn't seem to be dissipating this time, but instead continued as Pearl increased her own pace, seeming to be reaching some sort of finish of her own.

At some point, Peridot became aware that she wasn't the only one making noises. Pearl was panting, gasping, and occasionally moaning too. Peridot was exhausted, but her body was still being wrung out for Pearl's pleasure. She had just enough energy left to occasionally push back, trying to force out the orgasm that Pearl was obviously so near. If nothing else, Peridot didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep this up, her body spasming and twitching as her climax continued indefinitely.

With a cry, Pearl came, flooding Peridot with a sudden warmth. Her thrusts slowed as she rhythmically shot spurt after spurt of cum inside the green Gem's cunt. She continued for a few more strokes, emptying the last of it, before pulling out entirely. Peridot could feel it trickle out of her cunt and down her thigh, mixing with her own fluids, creating a sticky mess on the bed below.

As Pearl let go of her grip on Peridot's leg, the exhausted Gem collapsed, face down. Her own orgasm had finally started to subside, and her breath was slowly returning to her. Her entire body was trembling and covered in sweat.

After a few moments of silence, she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and turned back to see Pearl having already re-dressed herself. Peridot couldn't muster up the energy to do the same, and just lay there staring up at her captor. Other than her slightly-flush cheeks, she seemed already back to her controlled, proper self, in stark contrast to Peridot's used body.

As Pearl went to leave the cell, she looked back, realizing the soiled state she'd left her prisoner in. She stared for a moment, then looked down to the floor, seeming almost ashamed. Peridot could swear her giant eyes were slightly watery.

"This never happened," she said quietly. She stepped outside, the door closing behind her.

Peridot barely registered Pearl's words before she closed her eyes and passed out.

* * *

As the temple door shut behind her, Pearl collapsed against it, sliding down the wall until she hit the floor with a harder-than-anticipated _thud_. Her breath was suddenly ragged, her chest heaving, as she started to process what had just happened.

_I was just - punishing my prisoner - nothing more,_ she thought, trying to steady herself. She felt woozy, even slightly nauseous.

_It had been so long..._

She shuddered, remembering her climax. She hadn't meant to _scream_ as she did it, to let loose everything that had been building inside her over the last decade, but she couldn't stop herself, not even in front of her prisoner.

_I was just using her._

Pearl told herself that she'd _just_ needed the release. Far more than Peridot had. From the moment she saw her on the monitor, and felt the lust within herself grow, she knew she'd had to have her.But even as beautiful as Peridot might have seemed in the moment, Pearl wouldn't allow herself to admit she'd had any _intimacy_ with someone so... _evil_.

Pearl held her hand to her head, stroking her gem, and tried to calm herself. _It's fine,_ she told herself. _There's no way Peridot will mention this to anyone. It never happened._

She stood up, collecting herself. She turned back to the door and activated it once again, this time revealing the calming environment of her room. She stepped in, looking forward to relaxing in the soothing water of her fountains...

Except that, as the door closed behind her, she saw Garnet waiting there for her, leaning against a wall. As usual, Pearl couldn't tell from the imposing Gem's face what she was thinking.

"Pearl," Garnet started. "Where have you been?"

"I - I was interrogating the prisoner," Pearl lied, with more ease than she'd expected. "I wanted to ask her what she'd been sending to Homeworld -"

Garnet interrupted. "Ah," she said, seeming to accept her answer without further need for explanation. "Well, I was taking stock on the corrupted gems, to make sure Steven hadn't tried to 'fix' Centipeedle again, and noticed that one of the bubbles was _moving_."

"What-" _Oh,_ Pearl realized with a start. She tried to stay calm. "W... which bubble?

"Peridot's fingers. They kept clutching and curling into fists. Suppose you must have been really getting to her."

Pearl tried to keep herself from blushing. _She doesn't know anything, just stay calm,_ she told herself. "I... uh... I suppose she did seem quite angry at me." She smilled, trying to keep panic from rising to her face. "She... she probably just was trying to lash out at me, that's all."

Garnet nodded. "I see. Did you learn anything from your... interrogation?"

Pearl shook her head. "N... no, she's still quite stubborn."

"Well, next time you have an... interrogation... make sure you turn off your camera first."

Garnet took a step away from the wall, revealing Pearl's monitor. Pearl gasped and her eyes went wide as she looked at the screen and saw Peridot, naked and used, lying motionless on the bed of her cell. Pearl tried to speak, to justify what she'd done, but her throat was suddenly dry.

"I moved this out of the living room. Figured you wouldn't want anyone seeing it right now."

Before Pearl could open her mouth to speak, Garnet was already halfway to the door. "W-wait! I can explain!"

"No need," the fusion replied cooly. "Not my business. Just don't let it become a problem."

After Garnet left the room, Pearl climbed into one of her fountains, exhausted. She let the cool waters cleanse her of the sweat and dirt on her skin, both real and imagined.

_Let it?_ She thought of Peridot, and found none of the usual disgust she felt, only... the curves of her body, the warmth of her mouth, the feel of her skin. _It already has._ She sighed, sinking deeper, letting the water overtake her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long-form creative writing I've done in a very long time; I hope it worked out okay. Not beta'd other than editing it myself, so if you noticed any egregious typos or confusing passages, please leave a comment and I'll fix it up!


End file.
